Dairo
'Weapons': He uses katanas and is surprisingly very skilled with a bow and arrow despite his one-eyed sight. Once he gets to the Modern Sect, he’ll use guns of any type. 'Appearance': He seems to be around the same height as Kenshin, which ranges from 6’5” to 7’, which interestingly varies, with a toned build with a long torso and legs. He has brown hair {that changes shade in different light} that wisps in front of his sky-blue eye. I say eye ''because his right eye is covered by an eyepatch, which is hidden by his hair a bit. Origin of his eyepatch is unknown. In the past, he was usually seen with a smirk or charming smile on his face, especially when he’s being teasing or around females. Now, he has a stoic/neutral look, though most of the time, it shows guilt and pain. For the most part, he wears a royal blue or dark blue robe, pretty much almost like a kimono except it doesn’t go to his feet, but more a bit below his waist, so I guess it’s more of a waist robe, with a white or black tunic under it. When out and about, he adds a thick or thin leather chest armor that goes through his right arm and wraps around his chest, mostly covering the right side {where his heart is} of his chest, mostly in the color of black or brown/dark brown. Though he can have it on the opposite side or just wear a leather sleeve and shoulder pad on either arm. This is more for when he’s in battle, but he switches out the leather armor for a thicker black one, that is almost like a long-sleeved vest, only stopping in length around his hips with a black sash tied around his wait to hold it at the bottom and two belt-like straps loosely attached from the front right side of his armor to the top back of his left shoulder; also attached to his the upper part of his leather armor is light silver metal armor and over a small part of his chest where his heart is. He wears slightly loose pants at the legs, where it gets tucked into his black or brown boots. Occasionally will he wear gloves, with the tips off or not; he also wears thick black leather forearm guards that stretch from the top of his arms near the elbow to the top of his hands. Hidden under the leather guard on his right hand, is a silver ring that is rarely seen by others unless they were looking for it. 'Personality': He used to come off as quiet, yet charming, flirting with a girl(s) or just even around family, acting like the cool easy-going one. He’s also honest, saying what his mind thought though that may have gotten him yelled at by his brothers and sister. But there are times where he comes as understanding and quite a comforter for those feeling down, setting his charm aside and focusing on working on making that someone feel better. However, due to an incident, he changed almost dramatically. He has become quieter than ever, being driven by pain and guilt from his past. This makes him more unsociable, not wanting to be around others even his own brothers. He’s still honest but he rarely talks so no one knows what he’s thinking. He’s often alone and that just makes his depression worse as he sulks and remembers his fault of his past, which haunts him nonstop. However, he does care deeply for others, taking care of that person as best as he can though he can sometimes be a bit too overprotective of someone. Major possible WIP 'Powers/Abilities': He is able to control memories by taking away memories, storing them in typically a jar or just putting a “lock” on that memory/those memories to prevent the person from remembering them, being unlocked by a special “key”. He can also add in memories/fake memories, and whatever else associated with it, though it greatly weakens him so he can basically do one person per day. He can do up to three people a day, but that would make him immobile for the rest of the day. And sometimes, but this would be rare, he left eye can see far away, like a built-in magnifying glass. He can control how far he can see though the farther he’s looking, the more strain it puts on his eye. WIP 'Backstory': Will be revealed aka still WiP, but I will say that he knows Kenshin and Fallon pretty well, they're siblings, Kenshin being Fallon and Dairo's adopted sibling. He ''was ''once a deity, but he gave his deityship and some of his powers up to one of his eight remaining brothers. 'Story': WiP 'Relationships': Fallon: WiP Kenshin: WiP ''Ten Brothers: WiP ''Rune: WiP Rina: WiP Galaxian: WiP Cuthwolf: WiP Wind Weaver: WiP Nimarfira: WiP Enochí: WiP 'Special Information': WiP 'Quotes': WiP 'Gallery''': Feel free to add! :) Category:OC Category:Male Category:Work in progress